Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats. Furthermore, security systems typically include notification appliances, such as sounders and strobe lights.
In low ambient light conditions, a low-frequency, high-intensity, flashing or flickering light source, such a strobe light, can cause humans to experience an imbalance in brain cell activity called flicker vertigo, flicker illness, or the Bucha Effect. The symptoms of flicker vertigo include disorientation, nausea, muscle rigidity, uncontrollable fine motor functions, and seizure.
As such, there is a need for notification appliances that reduce a risk of flicker vertigo.